2014/April
This page lists the most complete information on Lana Del Rey's activities in April, 2014. April 1 Out and about with Barrie James O'Neill in Los Angeles April_1_2014-1.jpg April_1_2014-2.jpg April_1_2014-3.jpg April_1_2014-4.jpg April_1_2014-5.jpg Out_with_Barrie-James_O_Neill_in_Los_Angeles_28April_129_28329.jpg Out_with_Barrie-James_O_Neill_in_Los_Angeles_28April_129_28229.jpg Out_with_Barrie-James_O_Neill_in_Los_Angeles_28April_129_28129.jpg April 2 Del Rey was photographed by Mathieu Cesar for the French publication Next Libération at the iconic Sheats Goldstein Residence in Los Angeles. She was later photographed by Neil Krug for Ultraviolence. Mathieu Cesar photoshoot MC 1 4.jpg MC 1 1.jpg MC 1 3.jpg MC 1 2.jpg MC 1 5.jpg MC 1 6.jpg MC 1 7.jpg Behind the scenes MC BTS 1.jpg MC BTS 3.jpg MC BTS 3-2.jpg MC BTS 2.jpg * Camera - M9 Digital Camera * Camera manufacturer - Leica Camera AG * Stylist - Johnny Blueeyes * Hair - Anna Cofone * Makeup - Pamela Cochrane * Post-production - Marco Giani Media Use MC M 1.jpg MC M 2.jpg MC M 3.jpg MC M 4.jpg Neil Krug photoshoot NK 1 1.png NK 1 1-2.jpg| NK 1 2.jpg NK 1 3.jpg| NK 1 4.png| NK 1 5.png| DRIVING_CAR_EDITED.jpg| ULTRAVIOLENCE_EDITED.jpg| ULTRA_EDITED.jpg| NK The Sun 9.jpg NK The Sun 10.jpg NK The Sun 20.jpg NK The Sun 13.jpg NK The Sun 12.png Media use Ultraviolence.jpg| ULTRAVIOLENCE UHQ Cover.jpg| UltraviolenceDeluxecover.jpg Ultraviolence Single Cover.jpg| Brooklyn Baby Single Cover.jpg| Captura de pantalla (59).png| InRocks Argentina July.jpg| April 3 Del Rey was photographed by Neil Krug. She later shot a few scenes for a video for "West Coast" with Mark Mahoney. She was also photographed on set by Mark Martin. Neil Krug photoshoot UV 1 1.jpg UV 1 1 Edited.jpg| NK_SOC_5.jpg NK 1 8.jpg NK 1 10.jpg NK SOC 4.jpg Neil Krug.jpg Media use Shades of Cool.jpg| Ultraviolence Promotional Poster 1.jpg NK NME 1.jpg Mark Martin photoshoot MM 1 1.jpg MM_1_02.jpg MM_1_05.jpg MM_1_06.jpg WC BTS.jpg MM_1_08-1.jpg| MM_1_08.jpg MM_1_07.jpg April 4 Del Rey shot a few scenes for a video for "West Coast" with Bradley Soileau. She was also photographed on set by Neil Krug and Mark Martin. 116009PCNEX_Ray67.jpg 116009PCNEX_Ray45.jpg 116009PCNEX_Ray57.jpg 116009PCNEX_Ray64.jpg 116009PCNEX_Ray18.jpg West_coast_ocean_bts.jpg 116009PCNEX_Ray66.jpg 116009PCNEX_Ray19.jpg 116009PCNEX_Ray28.jpg 116009PCNEX_Ray31.jpg 116009PCNEX_Ray11.jpg 116009PCNEX_Ray15.jpg 116009PCNEX_Ray39.jpg West_coast_ocean_bts_4.jpg West_coast_ocean_bts_3.jpg West_coast_ocean_bts_2.jpg Photoshoot by Neil Krug WC 1 1.jpg WC 1 1 Edited.jpg| WC 1 2.jpg WC 1 2-2.jpg| WC_1_3.jpg WC_1_4.jpg WC_1_5.jpg Media use WC_cover.jpg| west_coast_the_remix.png| Lana_remix_ep_west.jpg| Photoshoot by Mark Martin MM 1 03.jpg MM 1 04.jpg MM 09 1.png MM 09 2.png April 5 Del Rey was photographed by Neil Krug. NK The Sun 1.jpg NK The Sun 2.jpg NK The Sun 3.jpg NK The Sun 4.jpg NK The Sun 5.jpg NK The Sun 11.jpg NK TS 19.jpg NK The Sun 6.jpg NK The Sun 7.jpg NK_The_Guardian_1.jpg| NK The Sun 14.jpg NK The Guardian 16.jpg NK The Guardian 17.jpg NK The Sun 18.jpg Media Use 47 Street Arg.jpg| WarpTWI.jpg| April 7 Del Rey was photographed by Neil Krug. NK Rust Dress.jpg NK_Rust_Dress-1.jpg NK UVW 8.jpg NK UVW 1.jpg NK UVW 3.jpg NK_UVW_14.jpg NK_UVW_16.jpg NK UVW 6.jpg NK UVW 7.jpg NK_UVW_9.jpg NK_UVW_10.jpg NK UVW 4.jpg NK_UVW_11.jpg NK_UVW_11-2.jpg NK_UVW_12.jpg NK_UVW_13.jpg NK_UVW_15.jpg NK UVW 5.jpg NK UVW 2.jpg NK Rust Dress III.jpg April 9 Del Rey was photographed by Neil Krug. NK UV Print 1.jpg NK UV Print 1.png| Media use Ultraviolence_UO.jpg| April 11 Del Rey performed at The Cosmopolitan in Las Vegas, Nevada. 4cb64da6-cb8b-4490-8c0e-d13cf5321a58.jpg Lana-Del-Rey-Performs-at-The-Chelsea-at-The-Cosmopolitan-of-Las-Vegas-April-11_kabik-9.jpg Lana-Del-Rey-Performs-at-The-Chelsea-at-The-Cosmopolitan-of-Las-Vegas-April-11_kabik-11-588.jpg Lana-Del-Rey-Performs-at-The-Chelsea-at-The-Cosmopolitan-of-Las-Vegas-April-11_kabik-14-570.jpg April 13 Del Rey performed at Coachella Festival in California. 02-Lana.jpg AP162503931955_0.jpg Coachella2014-Lana-Del-Rey-2.jpg lana-del-rey-coachella.jpg April 15 Lana Del Rey met fans before her show in Phoenix, Arizona. 4e7d4dec04c124541d09d4a3aeddd406-1.jpg BlTbZG1CcAAc5ju.jpg BlTNKGZCUAAd1yo.jpg BlTOuFKCcAEgmaP.jpg BlTTXfFCAAE6i-L.jpg BlTUMnfCIAA_-7A.jpg BlTXuyMCYAA2Lit.jpg BlTYUQICQAInejd.jpg Del Rey performed at Comerica Theatre in Phoenix, Arizona. 1397662708011-ldr-012.jpg 1397662708018-ldr-019.jpg d23a104ed2f54ca4df26693396dbf36b.jpg April 17 Del Rey was photographed by Neil Krug. NK COMPLEX 5.jpg NK Complex.png NK_circle1.png NK ldr-end-mr.jpg NK lana_tree_fallback-mr.jpg NK COMPLEX 3.jpg NK Complex 7.jpg NK circle3.png NK lana1-v2.png NK lana1-v2 -2.jpg NK lana1-v2 -3.jpg NK COMPLEX 6.jpg NK lana-title-mr.jpg NK COMPLEX 2.jpg NK lana2_1-mr.jpg NK COMPLEX 1.jpg NK lana4-mr.jpg NK Complex 8.jpg NK COMPLEX 4.jpg NK circle2.png NK COMPLEX 08.png Media Use NK COMPLEX.jpg Behind the Scenes April 18 Del Rey performed at Bill Graham Civic Auditorium in San Francisco. 20140419__0420lana~1.JPG avatar.jpg CCT-LANA-0520.jpg Vanguard_Vintage_Clothing_Vintage_Lana_Del_Rey_Gunne_Sax_Dress_2048x2048.jpg April 20 Del Rey performed at Coachella Festival in California. 2014+Coachella+Valley+Music+Arts+Festival+N8Ihh6wu3jol.jpg 13990430007_8854f08dfb_b.jpg 14484720245_1caf23f1ab_b.jpg article-2609486-1D3C76BA00000578-851_634x909.jpg del2-Kevin-Winter.jpg 59.jpg 58.jpg 57.jpg 56.jpg 55-0.jpg 548.jpg 53.jpg 515.jpg 50-0.jpg 48.jpg 47.jpg 46.jpg 45-0.jpg 444.jpg 422.jpg 40-0.jpg 399.jpg 388.jpg 377.jpg 366.jpg 355.jpg 344.jpg 333.jpg 32.jpg 311.jpg 30-0.jpg 299.jpg 28-0.jpg 2778.jpg 2667.jpg 25-0.jpg 248.jpg 232.jpg 22-1.jpg 22-0.jpg 21-1.jpg 20-2.jpg 19-3.jpg 18-3.jpg 17-4.jpg 16-4.jpg 15-4.jpg 14-6.jpg 13-6.jpg 12-7.jpg 11-6.jpg 02-8.jpg 10-8.jpg 09-7.jpg 08-8.jpg 07-6.jpg 06-7.jpg 04-7.jpg 03-7.jpg 01-9.jpg April 21 Del Rey was photographed by Neil Krug. NK CLASH 1-2.jpg NK CLASH 4-2.jpg NK CLASH 2 HQ.jpg NK CLASH 3.jpg NK CLASH 8.jpg NK Pacific Succulents 1.jpg NK CLASH 5.jpg NK CLASH 6.jpg NK CLASH 9.jpg NK CLASH 7.jpg * Also known as Pacific Succulents Media Use NK CLASH 1.jpg NK CLASH 4.jpg NK CLASH M 3.jpg NK CLASH M 4.jpg Behind the Scenes NK CLASH BTS 1 .jpg NK BTS 15.jpg NK_CLASH_BTS_2.jpg NK_CLASH_BTS_3.jpg April 22 Del Rey met a fan in Los Angeles. April 23 Del Rey was photographed by Neil Krug. Photoshoot by Neil Krug NK UV Print 2 HQ.jpg NK 4 2.jpg NK 4 3.jpg Media use Ultraviolence_UO_Back.jpg| Ultraviolence Lyrics Promo 1.jpg cdultra.jpg| Captura de pantalla (58).png| She later performed at Verizon Theatre in Grand Prairie, Texas. NG_23LanaDelRey_37269249_415428.JPG Dallas1.jpg 25au5j9.jpg i2n29x.jpg April 25 Del Rey performed at Champions Square in New Orleans. tumblr_o8o1juGPfD1rycsrxo1_1280.jpg lanadelreyneworeleans.jpeg 14789359-standard.jpg 14789360-standard.jpg April 27 Del Rey performed at The Fillmore in Miami, Florida. ob_d89700_27avril2014-miami-04.jpg five_best_music_events_june_2015_b_lana_del_rey.jpg lana_del_rey_review_photos_miami_2014.jpg 019.jpg April 28 Del Rey performed at Hard Rock Café in Orlando, Florida. IMG_8213.jpg tumblr_nfsw1cE3JW1toxnjuo1_1280.jpg IMG_8086.jpg Screen Shot 2016-07-20 at 11.41.24 PM.png April (Unknown day) Photoshoot by Francesco Carrozzini Del Rey was photographed by Francesco Carrozzini. FC 1 1 HQ.png|Cropped, HQ FC 1 1 Full.jpg|Full, LQ FC 1 4.png|Preview FC_1_11.JPG FC_1_12.jpg FC_1_8.jpg FC_1_5.jpg|LQ MV 1 18.jpg|Full, LQ FC 1 3.png|Cropped, HQ FC 1 10.jpg FC 1 2.jpg FC_1_6.jpg FC_1_13.jpg FC_1_9.jpg FC 1 7 Full.jpg|Full, MQ FC 1 7.png|Cropped, HQ FC_1_14.jpg FC_1_15.jpg FC_1_16.jpg FC_1_17.jpg FC_1_18.jpg FC_1_19.jpg Behind The Scenes FC_1_3.jpg Category:2014